Bielefeld Business Directory
A partial listing of businesses in the City of Bielefeld. Directory Listing Attractions *Amusement Parks. **Six Flags Thunder & Buttons - located near Raptor Lake. **Blue Bay Water Park - located near Raptor Lake. *Aquarium.The Downtown Aquarium is located downtown, naturally. *The Market District. **The Market District (also known as The Strip) encompasses a large portion on the western half of the city. It boasts a variety of shops and restaurants. **The Fish Market. A large fish market occupies half a block off of Main Blvd in the Market District. It has an open-air area where massive tuna, sword fish and other delights are placed whole on mounds of ice. The local restaurants, including Chaos, send their head chef daily to pick out the evening’s fish specials. it's a very noisy and busy place. A mural dedicated to MB can be found on the brick wall next to the salmon monger. *Movie Theatres. **Capitol Movie Theatre - downtown. Rocky Horror shown every Tuesday at midnight. **United Artists Movie-Plex - eastern part of the city. **Fantazzle - drive-in theatre located on the north end of the city near the airport. *Museums. **The Museum of Fine Arts - downtown. **The Museum of Natural History - downtown. **Vafflehelm Memorial Museum - downtown. Offers relics, photographs and history of Vafflehelm prior to the Drone invasion which destroyed the city. *Observatory. Bielefeld Observatory sits high atop Cerillium hill. It is open to the public but those interested in using the facilities for research must pay for time on the telescope. Run by Tech-Priests (Cer), it also provides the city with accurate weather reports. Tours available on request. *Opera House. The Bielefeld Opera House, located Downtown, is one of the most exquisite buildings boasted by the city. The grand lobby greets visitors each night and there aren't any bad seats in the house. The stage is fully modernized and able to support a wide variety of shows. *Parks. **Memorial Park at Ocean Point. Located in the Market District, this park is dedicated to all those who have lost their lives during the various disasters and invasions. A memorial wall stands in tribute to all those souls lost during prior invasions. A single tree stands in the very center to commemorate the loss of the Conservators killed in the last invasion. The park also features a massive giraffe statue. **Point Park. Located at the western corner of Subabsurdus and Main, this park features walking trails, a children's play area, and access to the beach. **Bielefeld State Park. Located north of the city, this park surrounds Raptor Lake. Campgrounds, picnic areas and cabins are available (in season) through the Department of Parks and Recreation. There is a collection of small bronze statues near the main pavilion, each dedicated to fallen velociraptor clones. **Lake Pearlelei. This lake is a stunning jewel set amidst a lush forest. Lake Pearlelei doesn't offer camping but there are various meditation spots and prayer gardens dedicated to a variety of pantheons. The lake itself is named after the goddess Pearlelei and a small shrine rests near one shore. A mural is also located in this park: it represents friendship and was the first mural ever drawn by the godling Giovenith upon her arrive in Vafflehelm. The mural once adorned a wall in the old Building on Subabsurdus, and was restored piece by piece from the ruins after the Drone invasion. *Zoo. The Bielefeld Zoo has recently completed a fennec exhibit as well as added to their honey badger exhibit. Located downtown (see large circle on the map), it promotes conservation and offers classes for young children. Food *Chaos Restaurant. Co-owned by two Chaos gods and located directly across the street from the Building, Chaos is an upscale restaurant during the day, a club at night. Waitstaff are all NPCs (demons, succubi, incubi, etc) in human disguise. Staff include a Head Chef (Cuisine) as well as a bartender (Superbia). The building is indestructible given that it's in its own little pocket universe. It's a neutral zone; magic and combat inside is not allowed. Description here. Location: Market District. *Naples Italian restaurant. Good Italian food, good wine, good fellowship! Location: Market District. *Sakura. Formerly Mei Garden, Sakura is a traditional Japanese restaurant and tea house located in the Market District. It offers authentic cuisine and atmosphere. Expect a unique experience. Location: Market District. *Shencheng. Chinese restaurant specializing in Shanghai cuisine, especially seafood. Primarily an informal lunch place. Location: Market District. *Steve's Fish and Chips. Steve's takes advantage of the local fish market and uses only the freshest fish. Traditional fish and chips are the main draw, but they also offer baked fish, shrimp, clams, oysters and smelts. Located downtown and in the Market District. *Tim Hortons. Coffee and doughnut shop similar to Duncan Doughnuts. It's a Canadian and US "back east" thing. There are multiple shops spread throughout the city. *The Wilting Succubus. A traditional Irish pub run by Minerva's lads is located east of the building on Subabsurdus. A small street (Slack St.) runs off from this street and the Tavern is tucked neatly between an insurance agency and a pharmacy. Run by Swith Witherward, semi-closed RP setting. *Wu's Diamond Garden. A favorite haunt of Fortu and Monique, Wu's Diamond Garden provides a variety of excellent Chinese fare... just don't look too closely at the waitstaff. Location: Market District. Retail *Avant Gardens Florist. This is a florist's shop catering to all needs and occasions. Location: Market District. Details. *Brandywine Booksellers. The place to find interesting books! Location (x2): Market District, Downtown. *Colicoid Droid designs. Owned by Pryfyn, this shop contains various droids (mainly military) which are designed and created on site. Location: Industrial District. *Duquesne Aviation. Proven manufacturer of parts for the aviation industry. Location: Industrial District. *Eldritch Robotic Aids. Owned by Fortu and managed by his accountant Jonathan, ERA provides domestic support to the wealthy. Location: Industrial district. *Fushigi's Curiosity Shop. An odd shop where mysterious things can be found and bought (or sold). Some items are cursed. Some items are bizarre. Some items are just regular household items. Located in the Market District near Mama Toussaint's, it is NPC'd by Cerillium. *Heath's Shoes. Heath's is located Downtown. It sells all manner of shoes and provides shoe repair. *Herb's Model Emporium. The model store appears small from the outside, with the clear wording of "Herb's Model Emporium" written across the tan wooden sign. A single window is near the door and it showcases a few boxes of model planes. A small board sits on the door right above the sign listing the operating hours of the store, which held chalk writing that listed recent additions to the store's supply. Details Location: Market District. *Quick N Go. Convenience store chain and gas station. Multiple locations in city. *Temple-Armament Gun Store. Location: Downtown. Manufacturing and Industry *Bran's Shop. Location: Market District. *Black-Star Research Center. Location: Industrial District. *Foods Conglomerate of Aksarben. The ACF, or Aksarben Containment Foundation, is an ultra-secret organization under the direct control of the Aksarben government. No one besides the Royal Family, the members of the organization, and the uppermost levels of government know of it's existence. It's purpose is to contain and/or destroy things that would go against understood physics and things that have extremely anomalous properties. They begun transporting some of those objects to the Earth that the Apartment exists on, using a secure containment facility underneath their fronts in that universe, the Foods Conglomerate of Aksarben. That includes both their farming complex, and their HQ within the city itself. *Quantum Automotive. Owned by Cornelius Thriller and operated by a temporary board of directors during this absence, QAF is one of the leading producers of vehicles in the nation. Location: Industrial District. *Trynodyne Industries. Specializing in advanced robotics research and development. Location: Industrial District. Medical *Anderson's Pharmacy. This large pharmacy chain has multiple locations throughout the city. Some are open 24 hours a day. *Eldritch Medical. Located in the Industrial District, Eldritch Medical supplies medical equipment, and manufactures prosthetic limbs, artificial organs, cosmetic cybernetic upgrades and organ transplants. Details *Haven. Located Downtown, Haven offers “Holographic” Entertainment & “Holistic” Healing. Reservations can be made based on client needs and the store does close to meet client requirements, but Haven will be normally open to the public 9am – 7pm. Full details. Player owned. See Min. *Hospitals. University of Bielefeld Hospital (UBH) The world-class faculty of the Hospital of the University of Bielefeld is dedicated to superior care, education and research for a better future. The Hospital is world-renowned for its clinical and research excellence, forging the way for newer and better ways to diagnose and treat illnesses and disorders. It boasts a stellar cardiac care facility and oncology center. Located downtown and with various smaller emergency clinic scattered throughout the city, this hospital is also prepared to handle mass casualties due to invasions. *Dr. N. Ogoti. General medicine, obstetrics. Location: 42nd Subabsurdus Street, clinic in the Building's lobby. Dr. Arthur Von Eldritch, Psychiatry. Location: *VitelWrench. "Making parts for people and pets!" Vitel-Wrench is co-owned by Vitellius Barox and Wren Cerillium. They manufacture replacement organs and appendages. Pioneers in genetic research, Vitel-Wrench is known for their research into detecting and curing Trisomy disorders, especially Trisomy 13. Location: Industrial District. Religion *Buddhist: The Buddhist Temple is nestled in the Market District not far from Mei Garden. *Catholic: The heart of the diocese is Saint Evan-Andrew Cathedral. Located downtown, the Roman Catholic cathedral hosts custom stained glass depicting the life of Christ which was donated by Charumati Thriller after the Drone invasion. *Chaos: Yes, there's an open-air shrine. It's nothing fancy. That's how they prefer it - understated. *Hindu: The Hindu Jain Temple, located downtown, was built with a goal of providing a place of worship for all religious beliefs of the Indian origin. *Islamic: The Bielefeld Islamic Institute is located downtown. *Jewish: The Jewish Synagog is located downtown. *Voo Doo. Mama Toussaints. Run by Marie-Claire Toussaint, a "voodoo" seer. "Sometimes I see things beyond sight. Sometimes I see only de heart. I know where you go and where you come from." The glass window outside the shop appears caked with smoke. The main room is always cast in warm light, and scarves shroud tables and lamps. Everything seems to be shades of red, or shades of black, but other colors find their way in and stand out in sharp contrast like dandelions on a manicured lawn. The thick smell of incense and spices hangs in the air. Small rodent and cat skulls and beads hang in garlands from the ceiling and doorways, and festoon table tops. The shop is only open for business when Swith is online. It is located in the Market District. Security Agencies, Private Investigators *Defender Civic Security. A private security agency formed by Raymond Jansma in 2013. As the name suggests, it is a well-funded but moderately sized company responsible for providing policing services to paying customers, hosting an investigative division, patrol division, aerial division and specialized response division. Location: Downtown. *Dimitrov Security. Owned and operated by Katya Dimitrov. (under construction). *Renegade Private Military Company. Location: Industrial District.